lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forgotten
“''Finally, change is in the air!” -unnamed rebel ---- The Forgotten is a loose semi-covert resistance network all around chima, comprised of numerous chimians with the shared goal of defeating the Crawler Empire, As well as the Combine. They have since reformed and made different sects of military by species, and are now fighting the Ice Hunters. Based on the Half-Life 2 faction of similar name and manner. Overviewed beginnings The Resistance once had no central command structure, however, there are central figures. Barney Balhoun, Spalyx Vance, Scrin, and Scorden Freeman are examples of Resistance leaders. The Resistance/Forgotten is divided into two areas: Combat and Research. Scientists such as the late Speli Vance command the research division (formerly, Bachell now has a hand in that with New Aperture), whereas leaders such as Barney Balhoun and Scordon Freeman (formerly for Barney) tend to command the combat section. Scordon Freeman is a man of very high regard among Resistance members, something of a personal hero to them, due to the fact that he was able to not only survive the Aperture Mesa Incident (which only eleven people are confirmed to have survived, and even fewer confirmed to have survived the Combine and Crawler Empire occupations and formations). Now leadership is being contested between Scrin and Scordon. The core Resistance/Forgotten army is divided into four sections: regular resistance troops, who are fully fledged resistance members, equipped with body armor and supplies (some are trained medics as well); the civilian militia forces, who are citizens who have just gained weapons; the refugees, who are tasked with aiding the escape of civilians and fighting the Civil Protection; and their vast array of spies and thieves, mostly comprising up of Ravens, they are known, as "Vortiguants". The Resistance is also aided by sympathetic citizens, who help the troops and refugees by leaving behind caches full of food, weapons, ammo, chi orbs, and medical supplies. In Combine/Hunter/Crawler Empire controlled Outlands and other environs, chimians readily utilizes stolen Combine/Hunter/Crawler Empire technology. Aside from weapons and armor, the Resistance has been seen to utilize the various "borrowed" items to their advantages. Such as with Dr. Breen's Public address system, among others. In order to distinguish converted Combine/Crawler/Hunter tech, they will often be sprayed with lambdas, or in the case of a turret, WWII style nose-cone shark teeth. Chimians also uses its existing technology well, scavenging and repairing radios, transmitters, receivers, T.V. Screens, cameras, computers, etc. Cars, watercraft, and structures are built by hand. During the Combine rule, the Resistance science teams have created weapons like the Magnusson Device, the Gravi-chi Gun, and a teleporter. The Resistance/Forgotten was an underground movement in Cave 17, where most actions were covert, made by various rebels opposing Crawler Empirical rule. Spies like Barney Balhoun infiltrated the the Combine's Civil Protection rankings by going undercover, in order to keep attention away from Dr. Skleiner's lab, which is assisting civilians in escaping Cave 17, and to the inlands if possible, and alerting people of impending surprise inspections and raids. Outside of the city, however, the Resistance is able to make frequent offenses against the Enemy and provide itself with sufficient defense. The Resistance had taken over a vast portion of the Coast of The West Sea, making major bases such as Lighthouse Point, Westshore Point, and New Little Edessa. The Resistance's lack of numbers in this area, however, meant that they were frequently under attack by Enemy raiding parties, and they struggled to hold onto their gains. The Resistance generally operates as a shadow movement similar to many terrorists or rebel organizations in the modern real life world; unable to take on the Enemy directly, the Resistance seeks to undermine it by strategic moves. The Resistance once held several strong points in and around Cave 17, such as Skleiner's Lab and Aperture Mesa, before both were destroyed by the Combine, the latter later buried deeper into the earth by the Bears. Corvidholme was also a major Resistance stronghold, before Predator plants infested and killed the entire population of the town, with only one known survivor. Reform and Reconstruction "No matter how many times I've been relocated, I never get... '''used to it', This is my third transfer this year." -A Forgotten Spider casually jeering for the Reformation. ---- After The Uprising, the Forgotten had “lost” their two most valuable members, being Spalyx and Scordon, they vanished after the Citadel’s explosion made by Solrac's betrayal, but once the Forgotten Scorpions had found the Former Scorpion Queen, Queen Scorpia. This lady was saved by a certain Lion named Lavarris, being a field commander for all Forgotten Lions, this is what spurred organization inside the forgotten as to do away what had formed them in the first place because the Crawler Empire was no longer a foreseeable threat in the future. There, their true ambitions of saving Chima from outside threats as an united front were to become truth, and reality. Lavarris and Scorpia then began the “Organization Reforms” as to find new leaders for each tribal group to lead them, as well as a field commander for them as well. Along ith a new, ever increasing bat population joining the no-longer extremist group, and forming into a united tribal republic of fellow chimians. With the Sinister Inter-dimensional Bureaucrat being head of state.(Although not branded as such publicly, as they share territory with numerous tribes, even if there were, and still is plans to go publicly reside within the Unclaimed Land)This new republic will fight on well through the Fire-Ice wars to protect Chima from all harm! .]] Notable Members of the Forgotten "''Be glad you're not the guy they're looking for. Poor '''bastard' doesn't stand a chance. Sounds like they're calling in every CP unit in City 17." - "Manhack Matt" woeing about the poor soul getting hunted by Civil Protection. ---- These members of The Forgotten are split into two different categories of Science and Combat. The Combat divisons are split between Crawlers and regular inland natives of Chima, Crawler Division, and the Inland Operators. This was a major change made to simplify Forgotten Chain Of Command as thanks to the Reformation Orders enlisted. With These categories in place, it makes units somewhat segregated, but due to the most diverse fighting force in all of chima, Constituting solely of: Scorpions(''The largest forgotten Sect), Spiders, Bats (to an extent, thanks to Badrian Shepard's defection, taking his crew along with him. This is the smallest Forgotten Sect), Lions, Eagles, Ravens(The Second largest Sect), and Rhinos. Leaders/Founders "...That’s why I’m here, Mr. Freeman. I have recommended your services to my e-e-e-'''employers', and they have authorized me to offer you a job. They agree with me that you have limitlesssssss potential..." - Scrin's offerings for Scordon to join the Forgotten. ---- 'The leaders and founders of this faction are as followed.' *'Scrin' the Chi-Man : Defacto Forgotten Leader and head of their state, Founded Faction w/help of Scorpia. (''played by Thefirstdecade) **'Scorpia Platnia' : The "leading General" of all Forgotten Military Operations, rumored wife of Scrin, has recently been "removed" due to betrayal. (played by Thefirstdecade) ***'Dr. Scorden Freeman' : Possibly one of the earliest members to have joined, being the "motovator" of the faction. (Played by Thefirstdecade) Forgotten Crawler Combat Division These are the Crawlers that make up the leadership bulk of The Forgotten, they are as follows. *'Queen Scorpia Platnia' : Forgotten Scorpion Sect Leader, co-Founder of the Faction. Recently removed from her seat of power due to betrayal (played by Thefirstdecade) **'Scorden Freeman' : Forgotten Field Commander, dissapeered for a couple of months before returning with help from the Phoenix, has recently now been put in power of the Scorpion Sect due to Scorpia missing in action. (played by Thefirstdecade) *'Seris Rax' : Former Spider Princess and Forgotten Spider Sect Leader; now the Forgotten West Leader, Defector of House Rax. (Played by JGREAD) **'Spalyx Vance' : Forgotten Spider Field Commander, daughter of famed Forgotten Scientist, Speli Vance; now promoted to Spider Sect Leader by Governess Seris Rax. (Played by Thefirstdecade) ***'Solrac' : Another notable Forgotten Hero, died for honor upholding Seris’ freedom. (Played by JGREAD) *'Badrian Shepard' : The Silent Forgotten Bat Sect Leader, Former Marine from the Bat Tribe, had recently defected along with his appointed Field Commander. (played by 'Thefirstdecade) **'Bartholomew Scott' : Forgotten Bat Sect Field Commander, as skittish and fragile and timid as he can be, mostly gets bossed around by his superior. (played by Thefirstdecade) Inland Combat Operators "Like them apples!?!" - Forgotten Eagle, slaying an enemy. "Have you '''ever' had an original Thought?" -Forgotten Rhino responding. "''If i can life my life over again..." - Forgotten Bat Idlely talking to himself. "Some day this will '''all' be a bad memory..." Rhinka Responding to that idle self-talk. "'''HAH!!! MY TURN!!!" -Rhiala Reone charging head on! "Are you '''Crazy'!? I am not going out in THAT!" - Leonard responding to Rhiala's charge. ---- 'These are what make up the second half of the Forgotten Combat Divisions, being pretty diverse is key to unity within Chima'.'' *'Queen Rica Réza' : Forgotten Raven Sect Leader, Head of Forgotten Air Force Command, and head of Covert-ops in the faction. She still upholds the Queen status of the Wings Row Monarchy "within the shadow of the Trihex". (played by Thefirstdecade) **'Prince Razic' : Forgotten Raven Field Commander, Major General in Forgotten Air-force. NCO of the 38th Thievery Platoon. Prince/King of the Forgotten-shadowed Wings Row Monarchy. (played by Thefirstdecade) *'Rhiala Reone' : Forgotten Rhino Sect Leader, Head of Forgotten Landforces Command in the Forgotten, Head of The Iron Mountains operations, and a local base. (played by Thefirstdecade) **'Rhinka Reone' Forgotten Field commandress, wife of Rhiala, Famed Combat Medic of the Forgotten. (played by Thefirstdecade) *'Edessa Cubbage' : Forgotten Eagle Sect Leader, Major General in Forgotten Airforces. (played by Thefirstdecade) **'Eris Egalane' : Forgotten Eagle Field Commandress, former warrioress of the Eagles. (played by Thefirstdecade) *'Leonard' : Forgotten Lion Sect Leader, Forgotten Airforce High Commander Within the Faction. (Played by JGREAD) **'Lavarris Leone' : Forgotten Lion Field Commander, Munitions and Weapons Expert within the Faction. (Played by Thefirstdecade) Minor members "Hey, Doc, on your way here... You weren't '''followed', were you?" -Griggs Asking if the Freeman was followed "''Don't listen to him, Doc..." -Sheckly disregarding his partner's words of doubt. ---- There are civilian supporters giving dividends of their aids to the faction, that help then financially and militarily. They are as follows. *'Father Grigori' : The Corvidholme navigator, helpful if needed when traversing that zombie-infested town. (Played by Thefirstdecade) *'Bachell' : The Founder and CEO of New Aperture Industries, Former Test Subject, and once kidnapped Scorpio, as well as revealed the Forgotten's leader to the Bats. She was given the opportunity to run Forgotten Bat Field Command, but turned it down (Played by Thefirstdecade) *'Pantharez Coroso' : The mercinary/rogue of the faction, always willing for some money and kicking Ice Hunter butt! Also possibly the first Fire Tribes member to join. (Played by Thefirstdecade) *'Griggs' the Gorilla and Sheckley the Scorpion : helped Oswald Mosley and Leon Trutskey Fight during the First Battle of Lighthouse Point. The Griggs is possibly the Only Gorilla in the Forgotten, apart from the help of Father Grigori. (Both Played by Thefirstdecade) Locales within in Chima "Word to the wise: keep it to yourself, If I talk to you out here we'll '''both' be in trouble." -A Forgotten medic responding to a non-forgotten citizen's question as to why they are here. ---- The Forgotten tend to be located literally all over chima, minus the areas that they'll look too suspicious in. but often enough they'll settle in unclaimed lands, abandoned outposts and bases, towns (like the formerly living Corvidholme), mountainous regions like The Iron Mountains, and even in some Northern Arctic research facilities. But the areas where they are most likely concentrated in, are supposed to be the Southern Outland Mt. Chain near Black Fang Mountain, at their Three Shoreside Bases. St. Olga and Freeman Island, the ruins of the Scorpion Cavern Castle(''Formerly), and as well as New Aperture and Old Aperture Mesa(formerly) respectively. Lately they have recently advanced to the Southernfell in order to claim the then “unclaimed land” which has had been fought over and taken by numerous claimants and suitors. The Joint Rhino-Raven-Lion Forgotten forces must overtake the current occupiers, being the Sabertooth Tigers. Any other factions that have help within this operation will be granted free citizenship and economical treaties when the short war is over, and when a republic is set up. The Forgotten plan on being an independent country within Chima, and plan on exploring Southern Chima and claim it for themselves as well. Forgotten West Origin Following the destruction of Scorpion Cavern Castle and the evacuation of Scorpion and Forgotten civilians by Lycor during the Uprising, the remaining Forgotten soldiers within the caverns were split into two groups; a larger group within the main cavern (AKA Cave 17) led by Spalyx Vance after Scordon Freeman's disappearance, and a smaller group led by ex-Scorpion Queen Scorpia, cut off from the rest of the Forgotten and trapped in the smaller caverns and tunnels (until later escaping). The group in the main cavern was decimated shortly after Spalyx disappeared, when explosives trooper Solrac, in an effort to destroy the remains of the Combine's technology, accidentally detonated his bombs too early, resulting in Cave 17 becoming Crystal Crater. Though Solrac had abandoned the other Forgotten to save himself, the remaining Forgotten in Crystal Crater were rescued by Scorpion Tribe miners sent by the new King Scorpio, when they claimed and named the crater. After being rehabilitated by the Scorpions in Scorm City, the Forgotten refugees were anonymously radio contacted by Seris Rax, the Forgotten spy within the Spider Tribe. Verbally leading the Forgotten group, the Spider Sect Leader sent them coordinates to an island that someone she knew had discovered on The West Sea. The Founding of Scordon Island Going only by the titles of Spider Sect Leader and "The Benefactor", Rax sent her Forgotten group west, to colonize the island. They arrived at the island at about the same time that the remainder of the Bat Fleet claimed the much larger island about a mile north, New Bat Island. As per Rax's instructions, the Forgotten refugees from Crystal Crater, now calling themselves the Forgotten West Sea Sect, or the Forgotten West, began building towns, military bases, and ports on Scordon Island, which Rax had named after Forgotten hero Scordon Freeman, who was believed at the time to have died in the Uprising. Seris had the Forgotten West almost immediately establish trade with their northern neighbor, the now island-dwelling Bat Tribe. It wasn't long before fire chi was brought to Scordon Island, since the Bats told the Forgotten West about the Phoenix Islands, and the species within the mainland Forgotten had earned fire chi from the Phoenix. Before Seris Rax's eventual arrival to Scordon Island, Spalyx Vance and other high-ranking Forgotten managed the island, and Vance captured the resurrected Scorpion King Scorm, when he arrived there from New Bat Island. The mainland Forgotten had put their new teleportation machine on Scordon Island, and used Scorm to test its functionality, sending him to one of the Republic of the Claw's Great Halls. Governing System and Ideology After being exposed as a spy, and freed from the grasp of the Spider Tribe by Spalyx Vance, Scordon Freeman, and a self-sacrificing Solrac, Seris Rax arrived on her island, finally revealing her name and appearance to her sub-faction. Seris Rax swiftly instated herself as Scordon Island's Governess, but, engaging in politics for the first time, the former princess created a simple political system for the island, forming a small council of advisors, and a basic Citizen's Jury through Sortition, not unlike the Republic of the Claw. Governess Rax preferred to keep the Forgotten West out of the mainland Forgotten's conflict with the Ice Hunters, despite the colonizers still acting under the jurisdiction of Forgotten Supreme Leader Scrin (to Rax's growing annoyance). As the leader of the Forgotten West and Governess of Scordon Island, Seris Rax relinquished her position as Forgotten Spider Sect Leader, promoting Spalyx Vance to that rank. Soon after, Scrin was overthrown by Scordon Freeman. In light of this, Governess Rax declared Scordon Island an independent nation, and the Forgotten West are currently living there. Forgotten Combat Ethic and Personality "Do i know you from somewhere? Who the hell are you? '*Startled gasp*''' GET THE HELL OUTTA ’ERE!!!" -Typical reaction to seeing Enemy Scouts. ---- train themselves in combat against The Combine. It's pretty much non-nonsensical, and in a nutshell, just goes to show where many a Forgotten Grunt gets their rowdyness from! :P and goes to show that some Forgotten really have the innate sense of luck of not getting noticed when sitting around, doing nothing in the fight. :P]] The Forgotten Combat Ethic is one of the more under-handed and sneaky during their early years, but ever since then, their fighting style has been getting more and more refined after over looking Col. Cubbage's and other militarists of the Chimian world. with the use of mostly horde tactics and overrunning the enemy in sheer numbers, alongside skilled urbanity warfare and stealth, The Forgotten had employed these tactics during the Uprising, and once the Combine were defeated in the Outlands, they needed to expand out more-so, and claim more land if possible, and why not just go to Southernfell? Well, the Forgotten needed their own homeland, so why not take it? Often at times, the Forgotten training regiment is wild at times, often having life fire courses and even death-matches (team and free-for-alls) in arenas built by them to procure whom is the best out of the best, the weak are picked off, and the strong stay alive, but there's always the weirdos in battle that just sit around, camping, or doing nothing at all and just running from every blast of chi-based pulse fire that comes their way but ever so, many a brave warrior/warrioress has been put to his/hers limits in order to come out top dog in these firefights, honing in more tactical indoor skills. Furthermore, their combative awareness also makes up for the lack of discipline in the early months/years of the faction, but since reform, they are now a skilled fighting force, destined to protect Chima at all costs from alien threats. However, these rebels can be awfully politehttp://www.screencuisine.net/hlcomic/index.php?date=2006-06-04, probably from training from barney during the Uprising. Rebels will sometimes say random, funny or silly stuff as tuants or general condolences to add slight morale boosts, such one-liners as: ---- "''Sometimes, I dream about cheese" "I could eat a horse, hooves and all." ---- If an grunt dies, they often say mocking things to increase troop morale like: ---- "Dibs on the suit?" "(Grunt name here) Can you hear me? Don't go into the light!" "Somebody take his crowbar!". ---- Since they have little to no respect to others that oppose the Faction, they will wilfully mock and dis them in any way they can, albeit verbal or non-verbal actions. No matter how polite that can be to each-other. All most likely taught by Barney Balhoun in the Uprising. Buuuut, thats most likely a rumor. And often at times, singular grunts will often introduce themselves fully to their squadmates after their CO’s have left. This often at times leaves rookies alone to mess around and do silly stuff, even if it results in friendly fire! http://www.screencuisine.net/hlcomic/index.php?date=2006-06-12 Forgotten Uniform, Gear, And Vehicles It appears that Forgotten have scavenged armor from Combine troops, as they have part of a Metrocop Uniform on their chests and have leg protection that is very similar to that of Overwatch Soldiers. Some Forgotten do tend to take even entire portions of Overwatch Uniforms in the cases of Rica and Leonard. Possessing no means to mass manufacture weapons (before the reforms), the Resistance doesn't have standard issue weapons at the time like the Combine forces do. They generally scavenge weapons from the Combine, either through killing them or finding them elsewhere back then. Nowadays, typical Forgotten “soldiers” can be seen using a MChi-7 as standard issue arm. However, a Resistance member in Scordon Freeman's personal Squads can use weapons like the BOSIAS rifle or SCAS-12 if they are able to pick it up off the body of a fallen Combine unit. The Resistance makes use of any resources they can find, often building things out of scrapped parts and making specialized equipment, such as the Junkyard Spiker, Gravi-chi Gun, and vehicles; such as the Forgotten Scout Car, the Forgotten Airboat and the Forgotten Muscle Car by hand. It is, however, imaginable that they would have access to weapons not produced by the Combine, such as the Chiolt Python and Grannabelle (Father Grigori’s weapon of choice), possibly left from before the Combine were in control. An Forgotten Grunt’s standard loadout is as followed below: ---- *Primary (Standard Issue Weapon). **MChi-7 accompanied with 100 rounds available on the person. *Secondary (Either Standard Issue or Scavenged) **USChi Match .45 Pistol, or the Chiolt Python Revolver. *Melee and Support (Standard Issue or Scavenged) **Typically one of the following: ***The Staple, plentiful Crowbar. ***The Civil Protection Stun Baton. ***Or various inland or outland melee weapons from the various tribes of Chima. **Two Grenades to be used to flush out enemies from cover. **An flare gun to call support if necessary. ---- That’s just the basic loadout for an regulatory grunt of The Forgotten. There are other classes of Forgotten Military role to choose from with help from higher command and civillian support. If anything the Forgotten also have an formidable Airforce, headed by the command of Leonard, the former Lion Airforce Commander, the Forgotten’s Airforce is mostly comprised of Eagle Jets, Raven Chi-Raiders and Gliders, and Bat Wing Strikers. However, as the Forgotten-backed New Aperture are working on developing advanced tactical fighters for the faction to field. The Wolf Tribe, has also been active garnering support and weapons to the Faction, soon, sending two wolf Alpha tanks, which were soon stripped apart and reconfigured with “forgotten ingenuity” in mind, as well as numerous wolf blasters, around 200 or so, all sent by Windra with love from a certain “Code 13”. Speaking of Forgotten Armor... Forgotten Armored Makeup (WIP) Forgotten Naval Makeup (WIP) Forgotten Aerial Makeup (WIP) Category:Forgotten Category:Crawlers Category:Outlands Category:All Articles Category:Factions